


Halloween, 1978

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel, S.H.I.E.L.D. - Fandom
Genre: A little, Baby Tony, F/F, Halloween, Light Angst, Old!Peggy, alzheimer's, cartinelli fluff, cartinelli halloween, fluffy cartinelli, halloween cartinelli, old!angie, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie take little Tony trick-or-treating and celebrate Halloween together. Mindless fluff with a little angst at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween, 1978

Peggy woke up to Angie's curls hitting her in the face and the sound of her voice saying, "Rise and shine, English!"

Peggy groaned. She had never been a morning person, but she cracked open one of her eyes and saw the tray Angie had set on the bed. It held Peggy's favorite breakfast (two slices of toast with butter and raspberry jam and Earl Grey tea) and a single violet in a slender vase. 

Peggy sat up and took a slice of toast. "You know, Angie, we've been together for more than twenty years. You don't have to woo me anymore."

Angie turned away and threw open the blinds of their shared bedroom to hide her blush. "Maybe I still want to woo you. Anyway, we don't have time for you to stumble around the kitchen and complain today." She stole part of Peggy's toast and chewed excitedly. "It's Halloween! We have to get everything ready for Tony to come over tonight."

Peggy swung a leg off the bed and winced as pain flared in her back. Even at nearly sixty, she still did missions for SHIELD often. The black-and-blue marks across her lower back and between her shoulder blades were a testament to that. 

Angie hurried over. "Back still hurting?" Angie asked sympathetically while she rubbed Peggy's back gently. 

"Yes, but I can't complain," Peggy said. "You were the one who spent two hours acting onstage last night -- and in heels, too!" 

Angie grinned. "The part was great, though, especially for an aging actress." 

"As if anyone can tell that you're a day over thirty," Peggy said, laughing. "What's on the agenda for today?" 

"We have to pick up candy for trick-or-treaters, Halloween decorations for the house, and costumes," Angie said. "I don't know what your costume plan is, but I reserved a great Juliet costume."

"Hmmm," Peggy said. "We could stretch the Bard's story a bit and I could be Rosalind."

Angie's eyes widened. "Shakespeare would have loved that! Imagine Rosalind, spurned and alone, and Juliet heartbroken after the death of her lover. With time, they come to find solace in each other." 

She sighed. "Queer Rosalind and Juliet. I knew there was a reason that I fell in love with you."

Peggy smiled. Angie was still a drama nerd, even after all these years. 

"We'd better get moving if we want to snag a nice Rosalind costume," Angie said, looking at Peggy mock-disapprovingly. 

Peggy carefully got out of bed and pulled open the heavy wardrobe to pull out her usual - a smart blouse and skirt. Angie poked fun at her for being so old-fashioned, but Peggy much preferred her '40s style to the wide skirts and turtlenecks of the late '70s. 

She dressed quickly while Angie made the bed neatly behind her. Peggy had spent years trying to convince Angie to stop doing more than her fair share of the housework, but she had never been able to break the habit. Finally, Peggy had given in and allowed Angie to run the house the way she wanted, but she made sure that Angie always had time to relax and plenty of chocolate. 

The pair made their way slowly to the old car that resided in the driveway, and Peggy got into the driver's seat. She had always enjoyed driving, but now she had to do so more often than not due to the slow failure of Angie's eyes and ears. 

They drove to the costume shop, where Danny, the elderly man who ran the store, gladly helped them find a Rosalind costume. He and Angie were old friends (he had supplied many of her costumes over the years) and they caught up while Peggy laced up her clothes in the dressing room. 

Neither Peggy nor Angie wanted to see the other's costume before that night, so Danny came into the dressing room to give his opinion on the Rosalind outfit. He nodded approvingly. 

"You did an excellent job on the corset, Ms. Carter," he said. "You must have had a lot of practice doing up your own clothing."

"Well, I've had to do a lot less on my own since I met Angie," Peggy said. 

Danny smiled and offered to wrap up the costume when she was ready for it. 

The two women made their way to the five and dime store and collected an assortment of spiderwebs, pumpkins, and skeletons. Next they went through the candy aisle. Peggy tried to stop her, but Angie managed to sneak a package of nearly every type into the cart. 

"You don't know what the trick-or-treaters might want!" Angie protested. "And we have to have some left over for us to eat." Secretly, Peggy agreed, and they ended up buying most of the treats scattered against the wire frame of the shopping cart. 

They returned home and unpacked the full trunk. Peggy carried in the costumes and candy (mostly to keep them away from Angie) and Angie got tape and knives for the decorations and pumpkins from the kitchen. 

They stretched the spiderwebs over every corner of the house, and Peggy laughed when Angie nearly fell off of a ladder trying to drape a particularly stubborn piece over one of the eaves. Angie looked back at her and said with a smile, "Pegs, if you were helping, it'd be a lot easier."

Peggy gestured toward the much lower spot that she was decorating and said, "I'm working hard, angel!"  
Angie got her back later by flinging some of the pumpkin guts at her while they were carving pumpkins. Angie turned out to be spectacularly awful at carving, but Peggy was too. While both of them had been trained in knife combat (and were still quite good at it), they'd never had the opportunity to cut faces in squash. Peggy smiled when Angie tossed the innards, but said, "We should save it for pie!"

“You mean save it for me to make pie,” Angie said. “The last time you tried to cook, you lit the kitchen on fire.”

“Yes, but I was carrying that explosive from SHIELD! It wasn’t entirely my fault,” Peggy retorted. Angie rolled her eyes, but scooped out the pumpkin carefully and put into a container in the kitchen.

When Tony arrived, Peggy and Angie were tired and a little sore, but everything was ready. Peggy answered the door and said hello to Maria, then gave Tony a hug. 

"Hi, Auntie Peggy!" he said with a gap-toothed smile. "Are we going trick-or-treating?"

"You bet!” said Angie, jumping out from behind Peggy. 

“Aunt Angie!” Tony yelled. Angie picked him up and swung him around, then carried him back into the house. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight. Auntie Peggy helped me decorate the house, and we have lots of candy…” Her voice faded as she and Tony went deeper into the house. 

Peggy knew that Howard would most likely arrive home stumbling drunk from some big party with his company executives, so she offered to have Tony stay the night. Maria accepted gladly and promised to stop by later with some clothes for the eight-year-old. 

Peggy glanced at the costume that Maria had given her for Tony. It was a classic Superman costume, with a big ‘S’ on the front and lots of red, yellow, and blue. She smiled -- she’d always known that Tony would be a superhero.

Peggy walked back into the house, where Angie was already letting Tony eat candy bars. She looked up guiltily. 

“He did the puppy eyes!” she said. “You know I can’t resist the puppy eyes.”

“You can’t resist a lot of things,” Peggy answered with a wink. “Tony, can you stay here while Angie and I change?”

Tony nodded and crammed the rest of the candy bar into his mouth cheerfully. 

When Angie and Peggy came back a few minutes later, Tony had managed to eat six candy bars and looked like he was about to explode. Peggy picked up the wrappers and threw Angie, who was desperately trying to get Tony to stop eating another Snickers, a look. They both started laughing, and Tony looked confused for a moment, then laughed too.

They managed to get Tony cleaned up and walked outside. The two of them made their way up to each house with Tony, and the residents invariably gave Tony extra candy when he smiled and lisped, “Twick or tweat!” through his missing teeth. 

They got home late, with a pillowcase full of candy and a hyper eight-year-old. Maria had left Tony's clothes on their doorstep. Peggy and Angie played tag with Tony to tire him out a little, then put him to sleep in a bedroom close enough for safety, but far enough away for comfort. Angie sang to him quietly, and Peggy sat and listened in almost as much awe as the little boy. Once he fell asleep, they switched off the lights in the mansion. 

Peggy presented Angie with the huge heart-shaped box of chocolate she had bought at the five and dime when Angie wasn’t looking and said, “Thank you for taking such good care of Tony and I.” Angie laughed and kissed her lightly, then dragged her into their bedroom. 

The night ended for Peggy and Angie in a mess of white stockings and Shakespeare being misquoted against necks coated in lipstick stains. Stolen candy was eaten or smeared against the bed, depending on how much the person eating it cared about the linens at that moment. Thankfully, the costumes had long since been shed and were kept clean. 

Afterward, there was the usual cuddling. Angie typically slept either draped across Peggy's body or between Peggy's legs with her head resting on Peggy's chest. Tonight, she simply curled against Peggy's side and fell asleep holding her hand after whispering, “I love you, English.”

Halloween, 1978, was one of the few memories Peggy always recalled clearly.


End file.
